steven_universefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Peridot
Peridot '''(nello specifico '''Peridot Sfaccettatura-2F5L Taglio-5XG) è un membro delle Crystal Gems che ha fatto il suo debutto in "Oltre il flusso". È stata in origine una Gemma tecnico del Pianeta Natale ed un tecnico certificato del Kindergarten. Dopo essere rimasta bloccata sulla Terra in seguito agli eventi di "Capitolo finale", è stata l'antagonista principale finché non è diventata un'antieroina e una pseudo-antagonista stabilendo una tregua con le Crystal Gems in "La verità sul Grappolo" per aiutarle a salvare la Terra dal Grappolo. Diventa un membro ufficiale delle Crystal Gems in "Una nuova Crystal Gems" dopo che si è opposta ed ha insultato la sua superiore del Pianeta Natale, Diamante Giallo. Peridot vive attualmente al granaio con Lapislazzuli. Aspetto Peridot ha la pelle color verde lime e capelli di un giallo-verde pallido acconciati in forma di tetraedro. Attualmente il vero colore dei suoi occhi è sconosciuto, ma potrebbero essere presumibilmente di qualche tonalità verde o blu, a causa della loro oscurazione da parte del visore giallo. La bocca e la lingua sono blu-grigiastre, e possiede un labbro superiore appuntito. La sua gemma è locata sulla fronte avente la forma di un triangolo capovolto con gli angoli appiattiti. In tutte le sue comparse finora, Peridot indossa un'uniforma senza maniche verde con collo a V. Il completo è per la maggior parte verde neutro, con una delineazione verde scuro a forma di diamante attorno alla sagoma nell'area del collo, dove viene formato il simbolo di Diamante Giallo nella zona del plesso solare, con una parte verde scuro tra il suo petto e i leggings. I suoi leggings possiedono delle ginocchiere a forma di diamante giallo. Non è mai stata vista senza il suo visore, il quale copre la parte alta della faccia e colora i suoi occhi di giallo-verde. Ha una figura leggermente formosa, con fianchi larghi, un girovita stretto, e un torace grande. Dalla sua prima apparizione in "Oltre il flusso", Peridot aveva indosso degli arti potenziati, i quali sono stati eliminati in "La cattura". Queste estensioni artificiali sono si un colore verde acceso e si allargano sui polsi e le caviglie, questi ultimi colorati di verde molto scuro. Le braccia potenziate possedevano anche delle dita artificiali che però non erano direttamente attaccate ma levitavano attorno alla zona in cui ci sarebbero dovuti essere i palmi. Le gambe potenziate venivano utilizzate per aumentare l'altezza; senza di esse, Peridot è alta solo quanto Rubino e Zaffiro e leggermente più alta di Steven. Dopo la sua rigenerazione in "La cattura" l'aspetto di Peridot non cambia, fatta eccezione per gli arti potenziati. Comunque, i suoi capelli sono leggermente più disordinati agli angoli, a seconda della sua posizione. Personalità Inizialmente, Peridot si dimostra astuta, spietata, e senza rimorsi come si può vedere nella sua intenzione di uccidere Steven e le altre Crystal Gems in "La Terra è in pericolo". È abile con la tecnologia avanzata delle Gemme e lavora per il Pianeta Natale come abile tecnico e prende seriamente il suo lavoro, rompendo una delle sue Robosfere sotto il piede, quando quest'ultima era danneggiata e ormai inutile, nella sua prima apparizione durante "Oltre il flusso". In "Biglia-follia", interagisce brevemente con Steven, domandandogli delle attuali condizioni della Terra prima di perdere interesse e preparandosi a schiacciarlo con un pugno meccanico. Quando le Crystal Gems intervengono e si rivelano, Peridot è scioccata e sconvolta non essendo a conoscenza delle presenza di altre Gemme sulla Terra. Peridot è anche molto cocciuta e si demoralizza quando non si fa a modo suo. Questo viene mostrato quando realizza che le Crystal Gems sono state le responsabili della distruzione del suo equipaggiamento, perde velocemente le staffe e chiede "Perché mi mettete i bastoni fra le ruote?!" In seguito a "Capitolo finale", Peridot tenta disperatamente di mettersi in contatto con il Pianeta Natale, sapendo che le continue interferenze delle Crystal Gems con la sua missione l'avrebbero bloccata sulla Terra quando il Grappolo sarebbe emerso e avrebbe distrutto il pianeta. Il suo comportamento si dimostra più imprevedibile, in "Restare uniti", per esempio, quando vola via con le dita-elicottero, sorride e ride a crepapelle, e le sue espressioni facciali durante l'episodio sono esagerate. In "Una nuova Fusione", Peridot interrompe Crying Breakfast Friends! e tutti gli altri segnali televisivi con la sua trasmissione dal Pilastro di Comunicazione implorando Diamante Giallo di salvarla. In "Una nuova Crystal Gem", Peridot ricorre all'uso di una linea diretta per contattare i Diamanti dalla Base Lunare in un tentativo disperato di parlare a Diamante Giallo. Storia Abilità Viene rivelato in "Troppo bassi per salire" che Peridoti è stata creata sul Pianeta Natale durante l'Era 2, quando le risorse del pianeta erano diminuite notevolmente dopo di millenni di fabbricazioni di Gemme. A causa dell'assenza di risorse, le peridot create sul Pianeta Natale non hanno poteri - motivo per cui sono equipaggiate con migliorie tecnologiche. Peridot crede di non possedere nessun potere da gemma e di conseguenza non è in grado di mutare forma (un'abilità comune tra le Gemme). Comunque, considerando i suoi appena scoperti "poteri metallici", il suo vero potenziale è incerto. Anche con i suoi arti potenziati, Peridot possiede una scarsa forza fisica trovando difficoltà anche solo ad alzare Steven o un pezzo della Piattaforma. In "La verità sul Grappolo", fallisce nel rimuovere un pannello dalla Sala di Controllo del Kindergarten, che Steven ha rimosso con relativa facilità. Nonostante la mancanza della forza sovrumana tipica delle Gemme, Peridot possiede lo stesso livello di estrema resistenza - in "Restare uniti" ha minimizzato facilmente il fatto che un pesante macchinario del Kindergarten si sia schiantato sopra di lei senza farla "scoppiare". Peridot ha un'ottima padronanza della tecnologia delle Gemme; essendo un "tecnico certificato del Kindergartner", può gestire un Kindergarten ed ha abbastanza esperienza per pilotare una Nave Militare delle Gemme, e in "Capitolo finale" Peridot viene vista brevemente interagire con i comandi della sua nave, impostando la rotta verso il Pianeta Natale. È anche esperta della vecchia tecnologia delle Gemme, dato che è stata in grado di trovare i file delle coordinate del Grappolo sulla Base Lunare. Viene mostrata essere in grado di usare la tecnologia della Terra essendo stata in grado di usare un tablet con poca assistenza da parte di Steven, possibilmente perchè l'interfaccia è simile agli schermi tattili dei suoi arti potenziati. Con i suoi arti potenziati, Peridot possiede una varietà di abilità evasive, come le "dita-elicottero" e la camminata sui muri mostrati in "Restare uniti". È anche sorprendentemente agile, capace di schivare la maggior parte degli attacchi durante il suo scontro con le Gemme in "Amicizia" usando le dita accessorio come alternativa per camminare. Tuttavia, possiede scarse abilità nel combattimento corpo a corpo ed è totalmente dipendente dai suoi arti potenziati per le capacità offensive. In "La cattura", la sua unica tattica è stata quella di continuare a schiaffeggiare Steven solo dopo aver realizzato che gli faceva male. Peridot ha alcune abilità nella costruzione, riuscendo ricostruire il Pilastro di Comunicazione in modo funzionante e venne vista cercare di riparare la Piattaforma. In "Sfida tra Gemme", dimostra questa abilità costruendo un robot capace di difendersi bene e sconfiggere nel combattimento il robot di Perla. Talenti * Pilotaggio: Assieme a Perla, Rubino (Doc) ed Rubino (Ombelico), Peridot è in grado di pilotare le astronavi del Pianeta Natale. * Ingegneria: È abile nell'improvvisare con facilità nuove creazioni da una tecnologia esistente, come per esempio il robot da battaglia in "Sfida tra Gemme" e il suo cannone improvvisato in "Il ragazzo del Giardino d'infanzia", così come alcuni dei suoi artistici "meep morp" mostrati in "Beta". Abilità Naturali * Fotocinesi: In "La base lunare" Peridot viene vista usare la sua gemma per proiettare una luce verde, simile ad una torcia. È la prima abilità naturale da Gemma che ha mostrato di saper usare. Condivide questa abilità con Garnet, Perla, Rubino (Occhietto), e Rubino (Doc). * Imbollaggio: Come rivelato in "Il ragazzo del Giardino d'infanzia", Peridot è in grado di imbollare gli oggetti. Le sue bolle sono verde lime e vengono spedite al Granaio invece che nel Sotterraneo dentro al tempio, possibilmente perché il Granaio è il luogo che Peridot considera casa. * Immensa Resistenza: Da sua stessa ammissione in "Il ragazzo del Giardino d'infanzia", le Peridot sono piuttosto difficili da danneggiare e possono evidentemente subire molto danno rimanendo illese. Abilità Uniche Manipolazione dei metalli: In "Troppo bassi per salire", Peridot può far levitare e controllare gli oggetti metallici. L'entità dei poteri di Peridot, sia quando manipola il magnetismo o solo il metallo, è ancora sconosciuta. È possibile che questa abilità sia ciò che l'abbia resa così esperta con le dita dei suoi arti potenziati, nello specifico l'abilità delle dita-elicottero. Sull'account Twitter di Peridot gestito da Lauren Zuke, viene mostrato da uno dei tweet che Peridot può a malapena muovere un cucchiaio. Non è ancora del tutto esperta con la sua "appena scoperta" abilità, essendo in grado di controllare solo certi oggetti che sarebbe in grado di trasportare normalmente. In "Beta" può sostenere un'intera orchestra di strumenti di metallo (nonostante li faccia cadere dopo essersi concentrata per suonare l'armonica). In "Una nemica corrotta", nel momento in cui viene giustamente motivata, dimostra d'essere capace di usare questo potere per lanciare un pezzo di rottame metallico con sufficiente forza da impalare una ormai corrotta Jasper nel petto, scoppiandola. Relazioni Crystal Gems Al'inizio, le Crystal Gems non avevano idea di chi fosse Peridot, ma tutte quante (fatta eccezione per Steven) sembravano spaventate da lei (come viene mostrato quando si nascondono da lei in "Oltre il flusso" e "Biglia-follia"), anche se potrebbe essere dato dal fatto che nessuna di loro sapeva di cosa fosse capace Peridot. Allo stesso modo, Peridot non era a conoscenza che ci fossero delle Gemme sulla Terra, tanto meno le Gemme che si ribellarono contro il Pianeta Natale, mostrandosi piuttosto scioccata di trovarle ancora in vita. In "Il messaggio", Lapislazzuli dice alle Crystal Gems che una Gemma con tecnologia avanzata (che Perla presume sia Peridot) starebbe portando un esercito sulla Terra e che loro dovrebbero arrendersi per rendere le cose più facili. In "Tra riposo e doveri", Garnet sembra portare un po' di rancore dopo gli eventi di "Capitolo finale", dato che lei e le altre Crystal Gems hanno incessantemente attaccato e picchiato la sua Capsula credendo che lei fosse dentro. In "Restare uniti", Peridot ha paura di loro e le chiama "Crystal Imbranate", scappando da loro in shock, e reagendo solamente quando viene legata. In "Amicizia", deride le Crystal Gems, credendosi superiore a loro. Le attira nella sua trappola, ingannandole nel credere che lei si trovasse lì. Alla fine questo la porterà a scappare con un piede in meno. Dopo gli eventi di "La cattura", Peridot si stabilisce nel loro bagno. Dopo un incontro con un mostro-fusione, accetta controvoglia di cooperare con le Crystal Gems. In "La scoperta dei sentimenti", rivela di trovare ogni cosa sulle Crystal Gems arretrata e difettosa, dalla fusione armoniosa di Garnet (che la mette a disagio) allo status di Ametista come Gemma. Peridot ammette di trovarlo poco chiaro ma rivela anche di vedere sé stessa difettosa per colpa del fallimento della sua missione e l'essere una traditrice. Sebbene afferma di non comprendere pienamente i modi delle Crystal Gems, è vogliosa di imparare. Infine Peridot inizierà a capire le ragioni delle Gemme per cui proteggono la Terra e comincerà ad andare d'accordo con il resto di loro. Quando Peridot alla fine tenterà di contattare Diamante Giallo, lascerà da parte l'intromissione delle Crystal Gems e in seguito proverà a convincere Diamante Giallo del valore della Terra. Quando fallirà, si rifiuterà apertamente di eseguire gli ordini del Pianeta Natale, un'azione che ,esclamato da Steven, la farà diventare una Crystal Gem "che le piaccia o no", a cui Garnet, Ametista, e Perla si trovano apertamente d'accordo. Prima della nomina ufficiale di Peridot come Crystal Gem, viene mostrata andare d'accordo con gli altri membri, visibile in "La base lunare" e "Diario di un incontro" con o senza Steven. Il desiderio di conoscenza di Peridot l'ha aiutata a costruire una connessione con il resto del gruppo. "Umani contro Rubini" e "Una nemica corrotta" mostrano che ha accettato la sua posizione come Crystal Gem. In precedenza dice alla Fusione di Rubini che è la nuova leader delle Crystal Gems, e alla fine dirà a Jasper che è una Crystal Gem. Steven Universe Perla Come con le altre Crystal Gems, Peridot inizialmente provava un grande disprezzo nei confronti di Perla, dato che le Perle facevano parte della servitù e le Peridot erano superiori. Tuttavia, dopo la rigenerazione e la disponibilità di vivere con le Crystal Gems, Peridot è stata particolarmente sprezzante nei confronti di Perla. La ragione è che, sul Pianeta Natale, le Perle vengono viste come accessori piuttosto che come individui. Peridot viene vista insultare costantemente Perla durante "Sfida tra Gemme". Comunque, dopo che lei e Perla hanno combattuto con i loro robot, Peridot è riuscita a realizzare che c'è molto di più in Perla di quanto immaginasse. Alla fine della giornata, Peridot ammette di essersi sbagliata su Perla, ed è disposta a lavorare assieme a lei. Viene rivelato in "Diario di un incontro" che apprezza quanto Perla stia lavorando duramente per far funzionare la loro amicizia. Garnet Allo stesso modo con le altre Crystal Gems, Peridot inizialmente aveva parecchia ostilità verso Garnet, chiamandola "una macchina da guerra" in "La cattura". Un po' prima, nello stesso episodio, Garnet ha schiacciato Peridot facendo si che la sua forma fisica venisse distrutta. In "La scoperta dei sentimenti", Peridot ammette di sentirsi "a disagio" con Garnet fusa per tutto il tempo, riferendosi a lei come "Perma-fusione" per questo motivo. Afferma inoltre non capire perchè Garnet rimanga fusa nonostante non sia presente uno scontro. In un tentativo di capire Garnet, in "Diario di un incontro" Peridot cerca di fondersi con le ma fallisce dopo essersi tirata indietro dalla danza della fusione. Tuttavia, Garnet descrive sé stessa come Percy e Pierre di Pini Innamorati, facendo si che Peridot diventi più consapevole della ragione per cui Garnet rimanga una fusione per tutto il tempo. Dopo questa esperienza, Peridot acquista maggiore rispetto per Garnet. In "La base lunare", Garnet da una pacca sulla schiena di Peridot gesto che la coglie di sorpresa. Quando Peridot irrita le altre insultando Rose Quartz, Garnet la minaccia fisicamente. Nonostante tutto, la relazione tra Garnet e Peridot migliore dopo che quest'ultima si unisce alle Crystal Gems; Garnet la calma dopo che butta via il suo registratore, e Garnet chiede a Steven di riconsegnarglielo. In "Umani contro Rubini" Garnet rassicura Peridot, dicendole che lei e le altre Crystal Gems hanno il dovere di proteggere chiunque creda che la Terra sia la sua casa, includendo anche "le tonte come lei". Ametista Jasper Sebbene l'entità della loro relazione sia sconosciuta, Jasper si comporta come la scorta di Peridot durante la sua missione sulla Terra. Una volta giunta sulla Terra, comunque, quando Jasper realizza che Steven possiede la gemma di Rose, da immediatamente la priorità di ritornare sul Pianeta Natale mettendo da parte la missione di Peridot congedandola con irrilevanza, e lasciandolo Peridot scontenta. Peridot era a suo agio a contestare le decisioni di Jasper, che in seguito sarà in contrasto con il suo nervosismo quando discuterà con Diamante Giallo. In "Una nuova Fusione", viene apertamente affermato che Jasper è la sua scorta. Peridot afferma in "L'isola dei super cocomeri" che stare sulla stessa navicella con Jasper l'ha stancata. I Rubini in "Umani contro Rubini" affermano che Jasper è il capo della missione, di conseguenza aveva autorità su Peridot e Lapis. In "Beta", mentre cerca di sollevare il morale ad Ametista, Peridot implica che Ametista sia superiore a Jasper essendo stata creata nel Giardino d'infanzia Primario, mentre Jasper è stata creata nel Giardino d'infanzia Beta. Tuttavia la sua opinione cambia quando esamina il foro d'uscita di Jasper, affermando che è il più perfetto che abbia mai visto e dichiara che Jasper è "un quarzo perfetto". In "Una nemica corrotta", Peridot finalmente incontra Jasper per la prima volta dopo aver tradito il Pianeta Natale delle Gemme. Peridot annuncia a Jasper di essersi unita alle Crystal Gems e tenta di mostrarle il suo nuovo potere, fallendo e lasciando che Jasper la ignori, considerandola una minaccia minore. Peridot ride anche di Jasper quando finalmente viene colpita da Quarzo Fumè. Sembra inoltre che Jasper creda che Steven abbia approfittato della debolezza di Peridot, nonostante l'affermazione di quest'ultima che la Terra era piena di vita e che l'ha cambiata. Quando la Jasper corrotta tenta di attaccare Ametista e Steven, Peridot usa i suoi poteri per lanciare una barra di metallo nel corpo di Jasper, scoppiandola. Lapislazzuli Diamante Giallo .]] Diamante Giallo è la superiore e leader di Peridot. In "La Terra è in pericolo", quando Jasper menziona il nome di Diamante Giallo, non solo Lapis trasalisce, ma anche Peridot mostra timore. In "Una nuova Fusione", attraverso il Pilastro di Comunicazione, Peridot manda un messaggio angosciato a Diamante Giallo implorandola di aiutarla. In "La cattura" Peridot afferma di non aver ricevuto risposta da Diamante Giallo dal suo messaggio angosciato in "Una nuova Fusione". Nonostante ciò, Peridot sembra venerarla, ne abbiamo l'esempio quando la chiama "meravigliosa" nell'episodio "La base lunare". Questo potrebbe riguardare anche gli altri Diamanti, dato che li chiama "esseri perfetti" in "Una nuova Crystal Gem", ma elogia di più Diamante Giallo definendola "la guida più giusta, più pura, più razionale ed efficiente che sia mai esistita nell'universo". Peridot alla fine riesce a mettersi in contatto con Diamante Giallo in "Una nuova Crystal Gem"; usa un Comunicatore apposito per contattare i Diamanti, che ha tenuto nascosto dalle altre Crystal Gems, credendo davvero che avrebbe potuto convincere Diamante Giallo a valorizzare e proteggere la Terra. Appena la prega di eliminare il Grappolo per salvare la Terra, Peridot vede Diamante Giallo all'esatto opposto di come aveva sempre creduto, dato che Diamante Giallo insiste nel distruggere la Terra per fine a sé stessa e per ragioni personali mentre rifiuta la richiesta di Peridot di risparmiare la Terra ed il suo ecosistema. Si rifiuta di seguire gli ordini di Diamante Giallo e la insulta per essere riuscita a vedere il potenziale della Terra, facendo di lei una traditrice verso il Pianeta Natale e Diamante Giallo. Viene lasciata scossa ed esausta per lo stress di averla sfidata; dopo che Peridot mette in mano alle Crystal Gems il suo Comunicatore, si raggomitola in posizione fetale incapace di aiutare le altre a liberarsi del Comunicatore. In "Diario di un incontro", è chiaro che il tradimento di Peridot verso Diamante Giallo continua ad avere impatto su di lei, causandole una crisi emotiva al punto che arriva ad affermare di sentirsi di essere infine diventata pazza. Peridot crede che Diamante Giallo l'abbia resa il suo "nemico pubblico numero uno", facendo così credere a lei e alle altre Crystal Gems che i Rubini in "Umani contro Rubini" siano venuti per occuparsi di lei. Greg Universe Si sa poco della relazione tra Greg e Peridot, a parte che una volta Peridot per provare se tutte le forme di vita sulla Terra possano volare spinse Greg giù dal tetto del granaio. Greg la prese bene dopo che Garnet gli spiegò l'ignoranza di Peridot sulle forme di vita terrestri. Apparizione Episodi Curiosità * L'identificazione specifica di Peridot è Sfaccettatura 2F5L Taglio 5XG, come rivelato in "Una nuova Crystal Gem" quando Diamante Giallo le chiede quale tipo di Peridot fosse. ** È inoltre una Peridot dell'Era 2, che viene detto essere inferiori a quelle della precedente generazione. * Peridot ha un diamante sulla sua uniforme, similmente a Lapislazzuli, Jasper, Sardonice, e la tuta spaziale di Perla. * In risposta all'implicazione (dalle sue prime apparizioni) che Peridot è "l'antagonista principale", Matt Burnett ha affermato, "Pretty quick to judge poor Peridot... I wouldn't call her an antagonist just yet, and def. not the 'main' one", " È piuttosto presto per giudicare la povera Peridot... Io non la considererei un'antagonista per ora, e sicuramente non la "principale" ". * Nella prima apparizione di Peridot in "Oltre il flusso", aveva dei diamanti gialli sui gomiti. Questi diamanti non sono stati più mostrati nei seguenti episodi. Tuttavia, sono riapparsi sulla Olo-Peridot nell'episodio "Amicizia" ed in "La cattura". .]] * La sua abilità delle dita-elicottero è stata concepita da Raven Molisee. * Il visore di Peridot appare essere una parte integrante del suo corpo dato che, diversamente da Garnet, si rigenera con esso e non ha bisogno di rievocarlo. ** In "Amicizia", Peridot tira la pelle sotto il suo occhio sinistro da sotto il visore per imitare la "akanbe face" di Steven. * Originariamente Peridot tendeva a credere che gli oggetti a lei sconosciuti (come quelli nel bagno di Steven) fossero armi, come visto in "La cattura". * Come visto sul blog Beach City La Città Che Stranisce, Ronaldo crede che Peridot sia una ecoterrorista e un avanzatissimo androide programmato per liberare gli animali dagli zoo. * Peridot non comprende appieno il modo di parlare metaforico della Terra, il che spesso la porta a interpretare male i toni, le metafore, il sarcasmo, e l'umorismo. * Basandosi sui commenti di Peridot in "Sfida tra Gemme", tutte le Peridot sul Pianeta Natale sono state create per essere tecnici generali e tecnici del Kindergarten. * Peridot usa degli eccessivi termini tecnici per la maggioranza delle parti del corpo (es. le orecchie sono "organi uditivi", le mani "tronchi tattili", i piedi "connettori di gravità", ecc.). Che sia o no un tratto comune tra le Gemme moderne del Pianeta Natala o una fissazione personale è sconosciuto. ** Nonostante ciò, si riferisce al posteriore semplicemente come sedere. ** Queste denominazioni non sono ristrette solo alle parti del corpo. Peridot chiama il cacciavite un "ottimizzatore di giunture", il martello un "polverizzatore ritmico", e le montagne russe un "circuito di trasporto basato sulla velocità". * Le Peridot sono posizionate in basso sulla gerarchia sociale delle Gemme, come visto in "Sfida tra Gemme" e "Una nuova Crystal Gem". Mentre sono tecnicamente più in alto delle Perle, non lo sono abbastanza per avere una Perla personale. * Peridot è stata in grado di memorizzare la scala musicale di un ukulele dopo aver sentito Steven mostrargliela in "La base lunare". * Peridot condivide molti tratti con il personaggio principale del cartone Invader Zim, inclusi la bassa statura, il colore della pelle, una natura troppo zelante, e un'ignoranza generale sulla Terra. * Peridot ha un ufficiale account Twitter gestito da Lauren Zuke. * Nell'episodio "Umani contro Rubini", Peridot afferma di essere la nuova leader delle Crystal Gems, questo può essere anche trovato nella sua Cheep Bio (e l'account ufficiale di Twitter). ** In "The New Crystal Gems", diventa realmente la leader, ma temporaneamente. * Viene rivelato in "Troppo bassi per salire" che Peridot ruba i vestiti di Steven in segreto. * Sembra che le piaccia lo stereotipo di alieno verde: in "Diario di un incontro" indossa pantaloncini con facce di alieni verdi sopra e in "Troppo bassi per salire" vuole un peluche di alieno. In "Beta" comincia ad indossare il farfallino del peluche mentre quest'ultimo galleggia nell'acquario. * Peridot con addosso il farfallino del peluche e la sua personalità agitata nell'impressionare gli ospiti in "Beta" sono simili al personaggio di Felix Unger di "La strana coppia". * In "Il ragazzo del Giardino d'infanzia", descrive sé stessa come più intelligente di una normale Peridot. ** Poiché si è anche soprannominata "La nuova leader delle Crystal Gems", è poco chiaro quanto possa essere accurata l'affermazione. * Secondo la sua pagina Twitter, quando non c'è nessuno nei paraggi, corre attorno al Granaio indossando vestiti, guarda Pini Innamorati ad alto volume, e gioca a Frisbee da sola. * Quando Peridot arrossisce, diventa verde. Ciò è dovuto maggiormente al colore della sua pelle o alla sua gemma. * Viene rivelato in "The New Crystal Gems" da Lapis che Peridot ha migliaia di anni. Gemmologia * Il peridoto è un tipo di gemma variante dell'olivina. Appartiene alla serie di minerali di forsterite e fayalite. Il peridoto è una gemma idiocromatica, ovvero i suoi colori derivano dalla composizione chimica base del minerale stesso e non da traccie minori di impurità. * L'olivina, di cui il peridoto è una tipologia, è un minerale comune nelle rocce femiche e ultrafemiche, e viene spesso trovato nella lava e nelle xenoliti di peridotite del mantello, che vengono trasportati dalla lava sulla superficie; ma l'olivina di qualità si può trovare solo in frazioni di questi ambienti. Il peridoto può anche essere trovato nei meteoriti. * L'olivina, in generale, è un minerale presente in abbondanza, ma i peridoti di qualità sono abbastanza rari. Ciò è dovuto all'instabilità chimica del minerale sulla superficie della Terra. L'olivina viene trovata di solito in piccole venature e tendono ad esistere in condizioni pesantemente alterate, inadatto per l'uso decorativo. Gli ampi cristalli di forsterite, la varietà più usata per tagliare le gemme di peridoto, sono rari; come risultato l'olivina viene considerata preziosa. * Il peridoto è la pietra natale ufficiale del mese di Agosto, adottata da l'American National Association of Jewelers (Associazione Nazionale Americana dei Gioiellieri) nel 1912. È anche la pietra per il segno zodiacale della Bilancia. Il peridoto è collegato al pianeta Saturno. Potrebbe essere la gemma da regalare per il sedicesimo anno di matrimonio. * Il peridoto è una delle poche pietre preziose che si presentano in un solo colore, il verde oliva. L'intensità e la tonalità del verde, tuttavia, dipendono da quanto ferro è contenuto nella struttura cristallina, facendo si che il colore proprio delle gemme di peridoto vari dal giallo, all'oliva, ad un verde militare. Il suo vivido colore verde non cambia sotto luce artificiale. ** Chimicamente, il peridoto è un silicato di ferro e magnesio, e la sua intensità di colore dipende dalla quantità di ferro che contiene. Potrebbero essere presenti anche tracce di nickel e cromo. ** Il peridoto più colorato contiene una percentuale di ferro inferiore al 15% e tipicamente include alcune tracce di componenti del nickel e del cromo, che contribuiscono al suo colore. Il colore più valorizzato è il verde oliva scuro. * Il peridoto è una varietà di olivina e ha una durezza tra il 6.5 ed il 7 sulla scala di Mohs. Non è particolarmente sensibile all'acido, ma ha una tenacia precaria. * Viene creduto che il nome "Peridoto" (e "Peridot" in lingua inglese) sia originario dal termine arabo faridat, che significa "gemma", o, come suggerisce il Oxford English Dictionary, deriva dal latino classico pæderot, un tipo di opale. ** Gli Antichi Romani lo chiamavano "smeraldo della sera" dato che il suo colore non scuriva di notte, ma poteva continuare ad essere apprezzato al lume di candela e alla luce di un falò. * Il peridoto è gemma di guarigione associata alla pace, alla compassione, e all'armonia nelle relazioni. I suoi poteri erano creduti essere promotori di crescita e rinnovamento e allo stesso tempo alleviavano emozioni negative come il senso di colpa, il risentimento, e l'apatia. ** È una gemma particolarmente collegata all'antico Egitto, e alcuni storici credono che i famosi smeraldi di Cleopatra fossero in realtà peridoti. * Il peridoto olivina viene estratto in Arkansas, Arizona sulla Riserva di San Carlos, Hawaii, Nevada, e New Mexico nel Kilbourne Hole, negli USA; e in Australia, Brasile, Cina, Egitto, Kenya, Messico, Myanmar (Birmania), Norvegia, Pakistan, Arabia Saudita, Sud Africa, Sri Lanka, e Tanzania. * Il nome crisolito è stato precedentemente usato non solo per i peridoti ma anche per molte simili pietre preziose colorate. * Anche se i peridoti esistevano nell'antichità, ad un certo punto sono svaniti finché alcuni non vennero ritrovati 30 anni fa in Pakistan. Categoria:Gemme Categoria:Crystal Gems Categoria:Asessuati